


Follow Me Down

by stardustedknuckles



Series: Beauyasha College AU [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Prompt Fill, Somnophilia, soft early morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha wakes early to some miserable weather, takes one look at Beau sleeping beside her, and knows exactly where here priorities are today.Homebrew Advent Prompt Day 5: Blustery
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Beauyasha College AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024825
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some slow touching and spiky, quick college AU Beau in the right space to enjoy it.

Yasha opened her eyes minutes before her alarm to the sound of gusting wind and tree limbs shivering in the pre-dawn dark outside. The balcony curtains were closed, but she could see the shadow of the tall tree waving back and forth across the diffuse amber glow coming from the light post in the parking lot below. It promised to be a miserable and blustery morning, and Yasha was already looking forward to returning home at its end.

Beau slept in a careless sprawl beside her, a small island of rumpled blankets and an old t-shirt of Yasha's rucked up to reveal a smooth stripe of skin between its hem and the comforter's edge. Beau's body always seemed inviting and warm to Yasha, but looking at it now in contrast to the cold and the damp waiting for her outside, Yasha could feel her resolve draining from her.

She didn't resist very hard. Class reviews were formalities, and the questions she had could be emailed.

On the other hand, Beau was here - open and soft and dead to the world.

For the longest time after moving in, Beau woke the slightest touch or shift in the sheets. A survivor's reflexes, Yasha knew. They had kept Beau alive and would not easily abandon her. Sleeping hard like this might be the new norm, but it was no less a treat and Yasha had woken hungry.

It still never failed to marvel, even a year later, how Yasha's hand could slip under the blanket like this and trail along Beau's sleep-heated stomach without eliciting so much as a change in her breathing, how the hardening of her nipples under the soft brushes of Yasha's fingers drew nothing more than a quiet rustling of the blanket over her legs as they stirred once and stilled.

She would wake, Yasha knew, but she had as much time as she wanted to just stay here and touch her as the wind buffeted jealously against the walls in gusts like empty fists.

Time dropped away as Yasha coaxed Beau's body by degrees into the quiet, snuffling whines that indicated she was on the precipice of waking up, and only then did she slide her hand down to the soft curls at Beau's center and touch the molten heat there. Beau made a long, half-conscious gasp as her eyes struggled open, blurry with sleep and pleasure. She didn't seem to see Yasha, like she was walking the edge of dream and waking, and her arm when Yasha pressed her lips to the inside corner of her shoulder twitched in the telltale jerk of dreaming.

Yasha felt a thrill at this, holding Beau on the fragile threshold of light sleep and taking her time working her open below. Everything about Beau was such a gift, tailor made, all of her sharp edges slotting perfectly into the grooves of Yasha's own personality.

"Come here," Yasha murmured, and she withdrew her fingers only as long as it took to guide Beau to roll into her so that they lay face to face in the relative dark. Beau inhaled as they settled with the sharpness of a person climbing from dreams to reality, and her eyes when they found Yasha's face were hazy but focused.

She took a confused and bleary moment to process how they were lying and the feel of Yasha's hand kneading her ass, and then she brought the arm draped over Yasha's ribs up to the top of her spine to grip the neck of her shirt.

Beau made a noise that loosely translated to "fuck" and her lips when Yasha tasted them parted to allow her access as her eyes closed again. Yasha grasped the back of Beau's knee to tug it so that it rested over Yasha's hip, taking away the need for Beau to hold her weight at all and opening her cunt to Yasha's gentle fingers.

"It's not time to wake up yet," Yasha whispered. "You can go back to sleep if you want. Let me touch you like this." She slid a finger inside of Beau, knowing from the incredible amount of slick coming from her that it would hardly register as more than a dim pressure.

Beau gave a hoarse whimper, higher pitched than the ones that slipped out of her when she was awake. "Class?" Yasha smiled at the question's juxtaposition with the bare leg slowly curling to hug her own possessively.

She kissed Beau's forehead and said, "Not going. We've got hours."

Beau's hand at her neck tightened its grip and relaxed again as her eyes drifted shut with a sigh. "Okay."

She went still. A long moment passed during which Yasha tried to figure out if beau had simply dropped back over the edge of sleep, and then her closed eyes pulled into a small frown and her hips stuttered against Yasha in a boneless attempt at a roll. "Please?"

Even after a year of time and healing, Beau still had trouble asking Yasha with words when she needed something, and the glimpse of the raw need she kept hidden behind action in her waking moments caught Yasha's breath for a beat.

"Of course." She kissed Beau's forehead again, and then an eyelid, a cheekbone, and the tip of her nose before finally capturing her lips again as she opened Beau further with a second finger and fucked her with lazy, unhurried strokes.

They stayed this way for another half an hour, Beau content to be edged in her semiconscious state and Yasha full to bursting with the affection of lying there with nothing but time to touch her. This wasn't something Beau had the patience for when she was awake. Though she did her best to draw things out slowly the way Yasha liked, her mind and her body were geared as one for action. It was there in the set of her shoulders, the way her abs looked constantly flexed even when Beau was doing her best to relax. She was made of corners and grit, and Yasha loved her for it. But the constant alertness of her, the bright way she took in everything around her at once made this content, sleepy version of her thrown over Yasha like a ragdoll all the more special.

Yes, Yasha thought as she pulled Beau's sleeping body closer to hers and closed her eyes, staying exactly where she was had been the best call she could have made. In a couple of hours they would wake properly and set about their day, but this stolen bit of time would burn bright in her heart for days to come.

Yasha fell asleep to the sound of rain picking up in earnest, warm and safe and smiling with her arms holding Beau close.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lazarus" by porcupine tree. Very aesthetic song that only vaguely fits the mood of the fic but damn it's good. Ethereal_bear mentioned it matches up to a 3OH!3 song so I thought I'd elaborate.


End file.
